The Gordon Research Seminar (GRS) was introduced by the Gordon Research Conferences five years ago. The GRS is a 2-day meeting, which is organized by graduate students and post-docs with the support of leading scientists from the associated Gordon Research Conference (GRC). This GRS precedes the associated GRC on Cannabinoid Function in The CNS. The seminar format is especially designed to attract young scientists to discuss their current research in an open atmosphere that is not dominated by well-established scientists. In this way, it is a warm-up meeting for young scientists for the following GRC. The GRS has a strong educational mission. Ideally, participants of the GRS attend the following GRC. This GRS is entitled "Cannabinoid Function in the CNS: Dysregulation of the Endocannabinoid System and Ensuing Pathological States". The endocannabinoid system (ECS) is a wide-spread signaling system in the brain. It consists of cannabinoid receptors, their endogenous ligands (endocannabinoids, which are arachidonic acid derivatives) and the machinery for the synthesis and degradation of endocannabinoids. The functions of the ECS are multi-fold, but one major function is to help to re-establish the organism's homeostasis after internal and external impacts/stress. In this context, one of the very important recent discoveries was the recognition of a spatiotemporal regulation of the ECS. Different tissues and cell types express different levels of the elements of the ECS, which are also differentially regulated at the molecular level. Consequently, their dysregulation will also lead to distinct disorders. The regulatory function of the ECS in controlling homeostasis has therapeutic implications and makes the ECS an attractive pharmacological target for treatment of many different pathophysiological processes. However, the recent failure of the introduction of a cannabinoid receptor CB1 antagonist as an anti-obesity drug because of psychological side-effects shows that the tools necessary to target only a specific subgroup of cells are still missing. The goal of this seminar is to instill the notion of this diversity of the ECS into the next generation of scientific leaders of the field. Discussions of talented students and post-doctoral fellows from diverse disciplines of endocannabinoid research should lead to new ideas and collaborative efforts aimed at further dissecting the anatomical, cellular and (patho)physiological complexity of the ECS. Funding of this Gordon Research Seminar may eventually inspire innovative techniques for the analysis of the ECS itself, and contribute to the development of novel therapeutic approaches to alleviate ailments caused by dysregulation of the ECS. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The Gordon Research Seminar (GRS) on Cannabinoid Function in The CNS offers talented young scientists in the cannabinoid field a platform for interdisciplinary discussion of the latest advances in cannabinoid research. These interactions will lead to new ideas and collaborative efforts to further dissect the anatomical, cellular and (patho)physiological complexity of the endocannabinoid system (ECS). This Gordon Research Seminar is expected to contribute to the development of innovative techniques for the analysis of the ECS and to inspire novel therapeutic approaches to alleviate ailments caused by its dysregulation, but it has also a strong educational mission, by promoting students'activities, such as putting together the scientific program, and employing students and post-doctoral fellows as discussion leaders.